


Stumbling Together

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Cuddles, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Top Dean, mentioned bottom Castiel, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It was the best way to celebrate finishing finals and after throwing back their last shot they stumbled towards the stage for one final song.





	Stumbling Together

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!! 
> 
> FLUFF FOR ALLLLLLLLLLLL!

They both threw back another shot and stumbled towards the stage, warmth of alcohol curling through them and sending them into a fuzzy daze of giddiness. They leaned into each other laughing and swaying dangerously. At this point in the night their cheeks were flushed and their bodies were warm from alcohol. Dean leaned heavily into Castiel and the older college senior laughed at Dean’s expression while smiling and dragging him up onto the stage.

Their song selected and mics in hand they began. It was a mess of slurring words and swaying as lyrics not quite matching filtered out into the air. More often than not it was laughter punching through between lyrics and they didn’t care. No one in the bar cared because finals were ending and most of the students in the bar had already finished all of theirs.

The lucky ones without Friday finals.

Everyone was cutting loose, ready for a break and days spent school free until next semester.

When they finished the song Dean was leaning heavily into Castiel with a dazed, happy smile on his freckled face. His face pressed against Castiel’s shoulder and tucked close. “World is spinnin’, Cas.” it came out against Castiel’s clothing covered shoulder and Castiel chuckled as alcohol continued to send pleased giddiness through him.

Without a word he looped his arm around Dean and helped his drunk boyfriend down the steps towards their stuff. Castiel helped to shove Dean’s arms into his coat, swaying and trying to stop the world from spinning, before he shrugged into his own coat only missing the arm hole once.

That had laughter pealing out and Dean chuckling as he leaned against a nearby chair, heavily and with drooping eyes.

“Cab. We need a cab.” Castiel muttered as he swayed slightly and started dragging Dean towards the door. They stumbled along and another burst of laughter escaped the green-eyed student when Castiel tripped over his own feet almost spilling onto the ground. He would have taken Dean with him considering the grip he had on Dean’s coat.

“Caaaaaaaaaaab.” Dean drew the word out and snorted in drunken amusement when Castiel blinked, sneezed and almost fell over again. Castiel took in Dean’s grinning face and eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned back. “Hey Cassssssssssssssss.” Dean seemed to get stuck on the ‘s’ and it came out a hiss that caused Jo to laugh as they passed her the on way out.

“You’re totally drunk Winchester.” she laughed and raised an eyebrow as Dean saluted her mockingly. Castiel struggled briefly as Dean started slumping down before he dragged him up again. “So fucking drunk. Both of you.”

Castiel gave her an unimpressed look as he struggled to keep them both upright and started once more to the door. Hesitating at the door, briefly not wanting to step out into the coming winter, he gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open. Together they stepped out in the cold night and Castiel began dragging Dean towards the place a cab waited no doubt seeking drunk students. It was idling at the curb and the back was completely empty.

“Mmmm so warm.” Dean rubbed his face against Castiel and he shook his head when Dean seemed to try to climb into his coat with him. Castiel tried to ignore that last shot that was trying to drag him along for the ride. One of them needed to focus or they were going to end up stranded in the cold, freezing and wet.

“Be warmer at home.” Castiel pulled the door open and they managed to get inside after several failures that resulted in more drunken laughter.

Castiel gave out their address and slumped back into the seat with Dean pressed close. Next to him Dean’s green eyes were hooded as Dean rubbed his face against Castiel once more. Castiel muttered lowly even as he dragged Dean closer. His head was starting to spin and the world was even more out of control when he tried to look beyond them.

He barely paid any attention as he paid the driver, probably far too much judging by the pleased smile, and with a wave he dragged Dean out into the cold air once more. Castiel sighed as they swayed together again and Dean was completely useless at this point. It seemed like Dean’s feet felt like lead the way he was struggling to pick up his feet as he tried to follow Castiel inside and towards the elevator.

It was a miracle they reached their apartment considering several falls, more than a handful of stumbles and far too much laughter. At the door Castiel fumbled with the keys as Dean leaned against the door frame, “Fucking done, Cas. Want sleep. Need sleep.” Dean muttered lowly clearly at the point where he just wanted to fall asleep. Finally the door was opened and Castiel locked it behind them. He turned back around to see Dean stripping his clothing off right there. “Fuckin hot.” Dean finally stood there in a pair of boxers and socks.

A pile of clothing and Dean’s discarded shoes rested in a heap on the ground.

Castiel blinked at the pile before glancing back up. He couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped at the sight of Dean’s ruffled hair as he stumbled forward, “Sleep.” he muttered in agreement when all of a sudden the need to crash on a soft bed slammed into him. They shuffled down the hallway constantly bumping into each other, the wall, door frames and furniture. Tired laughs escaped and Castiel watched as Dean stumbled into his room. His boyfriend collapsed onto the bed, wriggling around as he shoved the covers back and burrowed under the sheets with a sigh of pleasure.

His burning eyes blinked lazily before Castiel stepped into the room and began pulling off his layers. Without a thought he let them fall to the floor until he only wore his boxers and followed Dean’s path. Wordlessly he lifted the comforter and climbed in. A sigh of relief escaped at the soft warmth before he scooted closer to Dean and reached out to drag the younger man close.

Castiel buried his face against Dean and felt how Dean pushed into his hold. The alcohol warming him, that had been sending giddy laughter stumbling its way out of his mouth, shifted in a kind of lethargic warmth that Castiel wanted to sink into. He sighed out and relaxed completely without another thought.

This wasn’t the first time they had gone out, gotten completely smashed and one of them had followed the other into their bed for sleepy, drunken cuddles as they passed out instead of enjoying a night full of sex.

It took seconds before Castiel followed Dean into sleep. His lips were pulled in a small smile as warmth and alcohol lulled him to sleep.

By the time morning rolled around Castiel’s face was smashed into the back of Dean’s neck. His warm breath teased against Dean’s skin while his arms tightened around Dean’s body. Huffing out a sigh of contentment Castiel shifted closer and sleepily he noted how he could feel where their legs were tangled together. A small, lethargic smile took over his features.

After a few minutes of trying to drift back to sleep a groan escaped Dean’s lips as he shifted and Castiel loosened his arms so Dean could move. Blinking in the morning light he watched as green eyes glanced at him blurred and still sleep filled. “Mornin’, Cas. I think I died.” Dean grumbled burying his face against Castiel’s chest with a groan of pain. It was only seconds before Dean was wrapping his arms around Castiel. “Hate morning.” Dean mumbled the words against his chest.

Castiel couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped. The sound rumbled under Dean’s head. “Shower would feel good. And toothpaste.” he nudged Dean slightly and listened to the groan it got him.

“Don’t want to get up.” he turned his head sideways and Castiel stroked a hand through his hair.

“If you get up now I’ll blow you in the shower and then fuck you silly.” Castiel shifted so Dean can feel how hard he already was and a soft moan escaped Dean’s mouth as he turned to look at Castiel. “Or you could fuck me.” He offered, “I know how much you love fucking me in the morning and knowing I’m walking around with a plugged ass full of your come.”

Dean’s cheeks flushed, arousal more than obvious in his darkening green eyes. Castiel grinned at the answer to his offers. “Then breakfast?” Dean asked even as his hands cupped Castiel’s ass suggestively. Castiel could see Dean watching his expression even as Dean shifted so he could press his own morning wood against Castiel. A groan escaped at the slight pressure and then Castiel pulled away. He left Dean in the bed by himself and slowly stretched.

“You have to get up first.” Castiel pulled his boxers down and headed towards the bathroom completely naked. He could practically feel Dean’s eyes locked on his ass. It didn’t take long after he’d finished relieving himself, washing his hands and brushing his teeth that he could hear movement on the other side of the door.

Castiel turned on the shower and seconds later the door was pulled open. Dean stepped in after him. It was clear the headache Castiel had been able to see in his eyes was forgotten at the thought of a morning fuck.

“Already up.” Dean muttered as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Castiel snickered and stepped into the shower, sighing out under the warm water and closing his eyes as it pounded down on him. On the other side of the curtain Dean moved around before Castiel could hear the normal sounds that signaled Dean had discarded his clothing.

The curtain pulled back and Dean stepped into the shower, eyes more alert and cock achingly hard. “Save that,” Castiel nodded his head, “For after we finish showering. Last time my life flashed before my eyes and I’m sure you want to finish.”

Dean grinned roguishly at him, “Can _I_ blow you? Only seems fair if I get to fuck you and you put the thought in my head.” He stepped closer and Castiel groaned when Dean pressed close, bodies wet and warm, as Dean kissed him with minty breath.

“Of course, Dean.” He groaned lowly when their cocks brushed together, “How could I turn down that kind of offer?”

**Author's Note:**

> There. I figured after those last several prompts something like this was needed. I'll see about posting a few more less hardcore fics on Sunday before going back to the "kinkier" stuff.
> 
> I know. Fluff. Fluff without smut (though there was hinted smut because I couldn't give you all heart attacks at the loss of smut). This was probably needed after all of those other fics, huh?


End file.
